1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for input management, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for managing multiple inputs such as inputs made by input devices and inputs made by execution of programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional electronic devices and data processing systems such as computers, inputs are classified into key inputs made by input devices, such as a keyboard, a mouse, a remote controller, and a touch panel, and inputs made by execution of programs. The conventional electronic devices and data processing systems individually manage the inputs. That is, the conventional electronic devices and data processing systems separately manage inputs made by the input devices and execution of the programs.
Therefore, to manage all inputs made by the input devices and execution of the programs, the conventional electronic devices and data processing systems must have input management functions corresponding to each of the input devices and the programs. Accordingly, in systems having insufficient system resources, such as a set-top box and a kiosk, it is difficult for the systems to have a function capable of managing all inputs made by the input devices and the programs.
Also, in a conventional input management function, a function independently performing a limitation on an input made by each input device or each program is included. However, the conventional input management function cannot change the input made by each input device or each program to an action plan corresponding to an input made by another device or another program and cannot manage an input combining inputs made by a plurality of input devices and execution of a plurality of programs. As an example of the change in input, an action plan for an input A of a keyboard can be changed to an action plan for an input by a left click of a mouse. As an example of combining inputs, an action plan can be defined as an input combining the input A of the keyboard and the input by the left click of the mouse.